Tremper sa nouille
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, fic nouvel an] Titre evocateur d'une intelligence rare, plot puissant... attention ce n'est pas un nawak :p


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot.**

**Genre : romance, humour **

**Pour qui ? A ma lunanamoi et au petit hamster, pour tous les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble. Un gros clin d'œil à la petite chose là-bas qui a eu deux fics XD.**

**Bonne année les gens ! Je risque pas de poster plus parce que je fais un transfert de ligne téléphonique et que ça prend entre deux semaines et un mois avant de retrouver mon accès internet. Je répondrais à vos reviews sans problème du boulot, seulement je ne posterais pas pour des raisons évidentes :p (je viens juste de changer de taf ça le fait pas !)**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

* * *

* * *

**Tremper sa nouille.**

¤

¤

Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, QG des Preventers, Luxembourg, 31 décembre AC 200, 23h40.

¤

-Pfff…

¤

Duo Maxwell, la mine déconfite, le regard froid et les dents serrées entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui, soufflant bruyamment.

¤

-Tous les mêmes.

¤

Le portrait de Lady Une et de Réléna Peacecraft, alliance de l'armée et d'un gouvernement à vocation démocratique, trônant sur le mur beige et nu, perdit un clou, se retrouva de travers, à deux doigts de se fracasser sur le sol.

L'anorexique excuse de moquette marron ne protégerait pas le pauvre cadre, déjà que les semelles des boots se faisaient limite couper par ce coupe-gorge.

Le minimum syndical chez les Preventers n'incluait pas le confort. Juste le basique.

Faisait chier.

¤

-Putain… fait CHIER !

-…

¤

Heero Yuy, son partenaire depuis leur entrée dans l'organisation deux ans auparavant, ne daigna pas lever son nez de son écran.

Comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi faire ?

¤

-Quel est le problème _encore_, Maxwell.

-Rien.

¤

L'Américain s'installa fortement sur son siège de cuir noir – seul pseudo luxe - et fit crisser les roues en grommelant.

Malheureusement il s'était assis sur sa longue natte.

Il aurait dû la couper.

¤

-BORDEL !

-…

¤

Il décoinça les cheveux de sous ses fesses, ouvrit son portable d'un geste rageur et se mit à taper frénétiquement, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il essayait vraiment de travailler.

Il tapait plus fort que le plus studieux d'entre eux, tout du moins celui qui en avait l'apparence.

Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

¤

-Ton rien est bruyant, Maxwell.

¤

Le ton était neutre mais l'indifférence, pour une fois, ne passait clairement pas pour l'Américain.

Pour une fois.

C'était foutrement con mais là ça ne passait pas.

Juste aujourd'hui.

Un peu comme le principe de l'allergie, le corps pouvait supporter très longtemps une chose jusqu'à ce qu'il sature.

Et il suffisait de pas grand-chose, presque rien pour avoir l'impression d'exploser.

Juste une touche habituelle sur une journée qui l'était un peu trop.

¤

-Rends-moi un service, ok ? Fais comme d'hab, ignore-moi.

¤

Duo ne s'était jamais connu de jours où il pensait très sérieusement que Heero pouvait aller profondément se faire foutre.

Il venait d'envoyer Heero dans l'espace, plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais envoyé et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il l'avait déjà envoyé trèèèès loin pour une raison X ou Y.

¤

-…

¤

Hm… plutôt avec toutes les lettres de l'alphabet en comptant les '.

Son tempérament jovial et bon vivant s'accompagnait d'un putain de caractère de merde, à l'état latent quand il était pilote.

Putain de caractère de merde qui s'était considérablement développé chez les Preventers, avec son travail de forçat et… ses fréquentations, oui, on pouvait dire ça.

Putain de caractère de merde que même un paquet de cigarettes n'arrivait pas à totalement éradiquer, même partiellement, sinon temporairement

Les doigts du métis courraient toujours sur le clavier, indifférents au mouvement d'humeur.

¤

-Dans ce cas fais-toi moins remarquer.

-C'est bon je me casse.

¤

Se barrer de cette pièce ouais.

Vite.

Vite.

Vite.

Il devait faire très attention.

Sinon ça allait être chaud.

Très chaud.

Il allait lui coller un pain et à vrai dire ça passerait pas.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Aïe.

¤

-…

-error system à la con ordinateur de mes couilles tu vas t'éteindre ouais ?

¤

Duo avait conscience qu'il était ridicule – il n'était pas stupide, enfin pas à ce point - mais il était dans cet état de nerfs qui poussait à être pitbull avec tout ce qui était dans son champ de vision et ce depuis vingt minutes.

Bordel…

Heero et lui bossaient ensemble sans aucun jour de repos depuis deux semaines et la tension était palpable, même dans le stoïcisme du métis.

Et là ils allaient bosser comme des merdes le premier de l'an, quand tous ses potes allaient presque tous faire la fête – Quatre et Trowa avaient des trucs à boucler aussi -, boire comme des trous et manger comme des porcs, enterrer une année merdique dans une boîte quelconque et saluer une nouvelle année sûrement encore plus merdique, en ayant l'illusion l'espace de quelques secondes – peut-être grâce à l'alcool ? que ce serait peut-être moins merdique.

¤

-PUTAIN ! DE BORDEL DE MERDE.

¤

Se bastonner pour bien commencer l'année et pour pas se faire payer la journée vu que se bastonner avec Heero Yuy équivalait à faire sauter les Preventers et les quelques pèlerins désespérés et obligés surtout - encore dans les locaux.

Pour quoi au juste ?

Fallait que ça redescende.

Pas de locaux pas de thunes. Pas de thunes pas d'appart'.

Toutefois s'ils survivaient.

Bordel.

¤

- FAIT CHIER

¤

Duo se levait de son siège, dépité le balançant contre le mur dans le mouvement, quand quelque chose l'interpella.

Quelque chose de bleu sombre.

Heero était en train de le regarder lui et non son écran plat sacré.

Il avait tourné la tête vers lui tout en continuant à taper, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il arrête cela aurait trop bouleversé le planning grognement-hn-boulot.

L'Américain se demandait tout de même si l'univers était _encore plus_ en péril.

…

¤

-Quel est le problème, Duo ?

-…

¤

Oh God.

Heero s'intéressait à peu près au pourquoi de sa mauvaise humeur.

OUI le monde était en péril.

Il ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois en 2 ans et pourtant Duo en avait fait des colères monumentales, que ce fut au niveau d'une mission ou, plus rarement, de sa vie privée.

¤

-Duo ?

¤

Mais quel enfoiré.

En quelques mots et un regard il lui avait presque volé sa colère légitimement stupide, ce qui l'enrageait encore plus.

…

Heero Yuy le pouvoir de dire oui.

En une question toute simple sur un ton mode encéphalogramme plat et un prénom qu'il s'était choisi après avoir fumé le joint ultime pour se remettre de la mort de son meilleur pote, l'ex Shinigami avait envie de présenter ses excuses.

Pathétique.

Il devait le faire, mais il était encore trop en colère pour décider sa bouche à sortir autre chose que des obscénités.

Merde quoi, spandex boy était juste là pour subir sa colère en silence avant qu'il ne parte en claquant la porte hein ?

Et pourquoi pas se fumer un joint entre-temps… un joint pour la nouvelle année hm ?

Non il serait incapable de finir ses rapports s'il le faisait.

En plus il avait pas bouffé et se faire un trip là…

Non pas raisonnable… mais depuis quand il l'était d'abord ?

Merde il avait à peu près vingt ans hein ?

Résolution pour 201 : ne pas être raisonnable.

…

¤

-Quoi ?

¤

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent à peine.

L'Américain clignait des siens.

¤

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-…

¤

La voix était d'une neutralité absolue, l'expression du visage habituelle.

Et pourtant le métis le regardait si calmement, si fort que Duo se sentait littéralement décortiqué.

Et si Heero réussissait à ôter la coquille…

Il ne resterait plus qu'une pauvre noix.

Duo grogna intérieurement en refermant son ordinateur toujours en mode error system d'un geste brusque, secouant la tête pour se soustraire à ce regard qui devenait un tout petit peu dérangeant.

¤

-Je…

-Hn ?

-Rien je t'ai dit. Je vais m'en griller une.

¤

Pourquoi Heero ne se contentait pas de le laisser hurler comme un putois ?

Le regard bleu de Prusse s'intensifia et son propriétaire sauvegarda ses données avant de se lever de son siège, de se diriger vers son bureau.

Oh-oh…

Le regard demandait des réponses qu'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment suicidaire pour lui fournir.

¤

-Pourquoi tu insistes ?

-Parce que tu n'arrives pas à quitter le bureau alors que tu le devrais.

¤

Duo ne pouvait pas répondre "quand tu me regardes comme ça j'ai du mal à bouger"

Heero avait peut être un demi front de plus que lui mais quand il regardait intensément il pouvait paraître plus grand.

Plus imposant, surtout, quand on se sentait con, surtout quand il posait les deux mains à plat, tout près de l'ordinateur.

Duo haussa les épaules, décochant les armes ultimes, le sourire en coin et le haussement sourcil ravageur.

¤

-Je suis poli, monsieur.

-Tu es troublé.

-…

¤

Oui mais non, Heero allait finir par croire que c'était à cause de lui.

Le haussement de sourcil vacilla de l'intérieur et le regard indigo fixa trop intensément,

Pas bon.

Heero Yuy était du genre qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder quand il vous regardait.

Le genre à laisser sur place.

Pff fierté masculine.

Duo préférait être ridicule que… troublé.

Il n'arrivait même plus à vraiment situer sa colère, ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec ces yeux-là.

¤

-Jack m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

-Jack Styles, le nouvel infirmier ?

-Oui.

-Dois-je dire enfin ?

-Hein ?

-Objectivement il correspond à tes critères habituels. Grand, athlétique, intelligent…

¤

Duo était ouvertement gay et ne se privait pas pour parler de ses sorties, galères plus ou moins amoureuses pour être élégant, de problèmes de cul quand on était plus cru.

Même à un Heero qui habituellement jouait le rôle du mur, du jacques a dit ta gueule quand Duo parlait.

Quand Heero Yuy jouait au roi du silence.

Apparemment il écoutait plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Ou plutôt non, il retenait plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Duo avait plus que jamais envie d'un joint.

¤

-Ouais mais…

-Et objectivement tu as dit que s'il disait oui tu ne dirais pas non.

-J'ai dit ça quand ?

¤

Heero pencha la tête de côté, le regard neutre, toujours, toujours ancré dans celui de Duo.

¤

-Tu l'a répété 156 fois ces deux dernières semaines. Hier tu l'as dit 17 fois.

-Quoi tu les comptes ?

¤

Heero eut un tout petit rictus.

¤

-C'était les compter ou te frapper. Tu peux être usant même pour moi…

-Connard.

-…quand tu le veux. Alors…

¤

Le rictus s'accentua.

Duo eut un rapide regard désespéré vers la porte.

Si seulement ses jambes pouvaient avoir la même détermination que quoi dix minutes auparavant ?

Non ce n'était pas vrai.

Elles étaient plus déterminées que jamais mais plus que jamais vissées au sol.

Duo savait qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer mais il ne savait pas dans quoi.

Ah si dans sa misère.

Quelqu'un au hasard Quatre -? Ne pouvait pas s'amener histoire d'interrompre la conversation ?

Non, hein ?

¤

-Alors quoi ?

-Quel est le problème avec ton nouveau jouet ? Il s'est cassé avant ?

¤

La voix était neutre même si le rictus ne l'était pas vraiment.

Les yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus et le regard inchangé.

Le rictus se changeait peu à peu en demi sourire.

Heero Yuy qui souriait ? Qui allait mourir ?

¤

-Ha, ha, ha grand comique. Y a pas de problème c'est pas mon jouet, j'ai dit non.

¤

Léger froncement de sourcil étonné, tension du corps à côté de l'Américain.

Sourire 1000000000 watts de Duo revenu en full force.

¤

-Non à quoi ?

-J'ai refusé de sortir avec lui, ok.

¤

Froncement de sourcil accentué en même temps que la tension.

Tension que Duo ressentait dans son corps et qui lui fit décocher un sourire appuyé.

Un sourire s'entendait.

Le scepticisme de Heero était palpable.

¤

-C'était pour toi le mec idéal et…

¤

Eclat de rire de l'Américain.

Heero pouvait être si naïf même quand il avait un certain avantage.

Ce n'était pas un voleur de colère mais un transposeur de colère.

Duo était en colère contre le monde à présent il était en colère envers sa propre connerie.

¤

-C'est _toujours_ le mec idéal, Heero, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce serait pas la première fois.

¤

Le métis avait une micro seconde cligné des yeux ce qui avait permis à Duo de se soustraire à leur sortilège.

Ses jambes se remirent en marche toutes seules et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

¤

-Eclaire ma lanterne, Duo.

-Après mon joint si j'y pense.

¤

C'était d'un con…

Les yeux sur la porte on se sentait mieux quand même, même si on avait la tête qui tournait.

Et Duo avait la tête qui tournait.

¤

-Tu ne dis jamais non à quelqu'un qui te plaît, jamais, surtout quand il te plaît à ce point.

¤

Heero retournerait à son bureau et lâcherait l'affaire, s'il ne l'avait pas fait chier il n'en serait pas là.

Résolution 201 numéro X : il fumerait plus de joints pour moins extérioriser sa colère… sur des gens qui pourraient la retourner contre lui et qui avaient pas l'habitude de le faire.

Duo avait la main sur la poignée et finit par la tourner, à deux secondes de la liberté.

¤

-Ouais ben là j'ai dit non.

-Pourquoi Duo ?

¤

Sursaut.

Heero était juste derrière lui et avait refermé la porte sitôt que Duo l'avait entrouverte.

Putain il avançait vite, il s'y ferait jamais.

Putain il sentait son souffle contre son cou.

Mais dégage !

¤

-Putain !

-ça tu l'as déjà dit à maintes reprises mais tu ne réponds pas à la question. Tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions les rares fois où je t'en pose.

¤

Duo n'allait pas y échapper.

La main était restée sur la porte, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

Et même si Duo était loin d'être faible il ne fallait pas se leurrer :

Heero avait un peu plus de force que lui.

Et Heero était borné.

Le raisonner, donc, avec des arguments convaincants et coups de poing.

¤

-Heero je sors de la pièce là tu vois pas ? Je te fous la paix pourquoi t'insistes ?

-Simple curiosité. Plus tu éludes, plus j'ai envie de savoir.

¤

Le souffle était chaud.

Heero ne le touchait pas, seule sa chaleur corporelle émanait de ses vêtements pour s'engouffrer dans les siens, mettre son sang en presque ébullition, mieux que le champagne qu'il n'avait pas bu à l'occasion d'un réveillon qu'il ne fêtait même pas.

Duo avait l'eau à la bouche, normal il avait le ventre vide.

Ni Heero ni lui n'avait eu l'occasion de manger, ni le temps d'ailleurs.

¤

-Et plus tu demandes moins j'ai envie de répondre.

¤

Heero se rapprocha un tout petit peu plus, rendant son souffle plus chaud.

Duo s'était gratté le point devenu brûlant, touchant sans le faire exprès les lèvres qui envahissaient un peu trop son espace vital.

Il la retira si rapidement qu'il cogna ses doigts sur la porte.

¤

-PUTAIN !

¤

Mais Heero était indifférent au énième juron.

Apparemment il ne se préoccupait que de ce qu'il voulait.

Et déplacer une longue natte encombrante pour… pourquoi faire ?

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait ce que ça lui faisait à lui.

La natte à présent sur son épaule, les petits cheveux sur sa nuque pouvaient à loisir se dresser au rythme de la respiration de quelqu'un qui ne devait pas se trouver où il se trouvait.

¤

-Pourquoi m'avoir limé le crâne avec quelqu'un que tu veux mais que tu ne prends pas quand tu en as l'occasion.

¤

Respiration.

Frissons.

Arrgh.

Hein ?

¤

-Réponds à la question, _Duo_.

¤

"Réponds à la question, Duo ?"

Euh.. c'était quoi la question ?

Il ne devrait pas parler de si près…

Il ne devrait pas parler tout court.

¤

-Ben… parce qu'il ne pense qu'à tremper sa nouille et franchement c'est pas mon truc.

-Hein ?

¤

Une voix neutre à peine plus étonnée.

La main glissa de la porte.

La prise des doigts de Duo se raffermit sur la poignée pour ouvrir. Fuir. Fuir. FUIR.

La main se ressaisit et claqua l'ouverture, encore.

Deux mots d'une voix qui s'était ressaisie.

¤

-Tremper…quoi ?

-Sa nouille.

Une question toute simple sur un ton mi figue mi raisin.

Lard ou cochon ?

¤

-Quoi… tu n'aimes pas les ramens ?

¤

¤

…

Duo resta silencieux, faisant sentir à Heero le poids de sa solitude dans ce grand moment comique qu'apparemment l'Américain était le seul à comprendre.

¤

-Les… les ramens ?

-Hn.

¤

Heero était sérieux quand Duo éclatait d'un rire sonore, heureux et dépité, un rire si violent que l'Américain en lâcha la poignée, le front venant taper contre la porte.

¤

-Mais de QUOI tu parles ?

-Mes nouilles sont toujours trempées dans leur bouillon et tu ne dis jamais rien.

-…

¤

Duo pleurait de rire, n'en pouvait plus.

Heero n'était pas sérieux… non c'était pas possible. Et pourtant…

Le ton de voix contre son oreille était toujours aussi neutre… par contre il était plus près.

La chaleur émanant du corps derrière lui était bien plus proche.

Trop proche.

¤

-Je les aspire bruyamment et tu ne dis jamais rien quand tu me regardes manger.

-…

¤

C'était que Heero était sexy quand il mangeait ses ramens comme un porc, le seul moment, à part quand il tapait furieusement sur son clavier, où il était excessivement bruyant.

Il pouvait mettre un nombre incalculable de nouilles dans sa bouche… et le mouvement de ses lèvres lors de l'aspiration…

C'était en le regardant manger un ramen pour la première fois qu'il l'avait trouvé sexy et pas seulement mignon et intelligent et chiant.

Son fantasme était de le voir gober…

Un œuf.

¤

-Alors quel est le problème ?

¤

Le sursaut de rire fit Heero lâcher sa prise sur la porte, ce qui le fit glisser et se cogner contre son dos.

Torse.

Ventre et…

Hm… contre lui…

On pouvait finir l'année plus mal hm ?

¤

-Tremper sa nouille c'est une expression, patate. Je voulais dire qu'il ne pensait qu'au sexe et….

-Qui pense au sexe ici ?

¤

Oh… la voix était… hm… il ne savait plus comment, mais elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Et l'entrejambe de Heero aussi… hein ?

…

Jack ?

Jack qui ?

¤

-Euh… visiblement toi ?

-Et où est le problème ?

¤

Une bouche se colla à son oreille, puis glissa dans son cou, doucement

La voix, de neutre se fit ouvertement sensuelle alors que la main au préalable sur la porte vint frôler le flan droit, pour s'introduire sous la chemise d'uniforme kaki pour caresser la peau fine.

Un couinement honteux s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Duo qui avait oublié ses clopes, son joint, sa colère et Jack qu'il avait trouvé à son goût mais carrément trop direct.

Les dialogues de films de cul de la part de mecs qui y croyaient trop et non qui se marraient, ça allait cinq minutes et ça brisait pas mal le mythe.

Il préférait les mecs qui se prenaient pas au sérieux, avec un minimum de charisme, de charme et d'intelligence.

Il préférait Heero Yuy et jusque là il ne pensait pas du tout qu'il avait une chance.

Il n'avait jamais essayé non plus, parfois c'était pas plus bête que ça.

¤

-Réponds-moi, Duo. Où est le problème ?

-Euh.. hm…

¤

Oreille mordillée.

Langue contre un lobe.

Main sur le ventre, déboutonnant tout doucement,

Ronronnement ravi.

Voix chaude.

¤

-Je suis à 10 secondes de t'embrasser, Duo. Où est le problème ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu veux tremper ta nouille ?

-9.

-Hm… le boulot…

¤

Cou léché.

Souffle entrecoupé

¤

-8. Après.

-Hmm

¤

Cou mordillé.

Petits halètements.

¤

-7.

-Arrête ça… je… couine.

-6. J'aime ça.

- ¤ couine bêtement ¤.

¤

Ondulations contre la porte.

Frottements.

Chaleurs.

Incompréhension… mais qui se préoccupait de la compréhension à ce stade ?

¤

-5 C'est un problème, Duo ?

- Heero…

¤

Voix rauque.

Corps tendus.

Duo aimait Jack.

¤

-4

-Hn.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

¤

Chemise entrouverte.

Sueur.

Bouche suçotant une nuque.

Duo aimait Heero.

¤

-3. Résolution pour 201 : sortir avec Duo Maxwell. On aurait dû commencer par là.

-Ok…

¤

Un baiser.

Des lèvres mordues et des paupières closes sous le plaisir.

Heero aimait Duo.

¤

-2. Ok ?

-Hm ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Duo...

-Non, chuis trop bien…

¤

Un corps retourné et des yeux indigos qui s'entrouvrirent pour regarder des yeux bleu de Prusse qui n'étaient plus aussi neutres que ça.

A moins qu'ils ne l'aient jamais été ?

Des mains métisses autour d'une taille masculine.

Des mains pâles paumes contre la porte, c'était si bon de se laisser dévorer.

Duo ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle était à l'envers.

¤

-1 Ok ?

-Hm… Ok…

-0.

¤

Deux sourires canaille.

Des lèvres qui se rapprochèrent et s'apprivoisèrent avant de se dévorer, effaçant des rancœurs et des incompréhensions.

Un baiser table-rase pour repartir sur de bonnes bases ?

Un dernier mot à l'oreille d'un ex Shinigami.

¤

-Bonne année, Duo…

-Toi aussi Heero…

¤

Un estomac gargouilla.

L'estomac d'un Américain au ventre contracté par les caresses et l'excitation.

Une voix rauque, grave, sensuelle.

¤

-J'ai faim.

¤

Un baiser aussi dévorant que frustrant.

¤

-Tu veux manger maintenant ?

-Oui…

¤

Autre baiser dévorant.

Famine…

Du feu, du feu et des cheveux lâchés, des cheveux attrapés et des lèvres mordues, léchèes.

Des regards troublés et des corps lourds.

¤

-J'ai les nouilles qu'il te faut…

-…

¤

Des sourires et des éclats de rire encore, l'année commençait bien.

Une tête brune secouée.

Des mains baladeuses, cherche ceinture.

¤

-J'ai des nouilles instantanées, baka. L'autre ce sera pour plus tard, après le champagne.

-Oh… j'ai hâte…

¤

¤

Dans un bureau à côté, deux Preventers studieux, l'un blond, l'un châtain-roux, travaillaient à leur bureau, une horloge murale leur signifiant l'heure fatidique.

¤

-Oh il est minuit. Bonne année, Trowa.

-Bonne année à toi aussi, Quatre.

-Merci.

¤

Des dossiers revus calmement.

Deux silences troublés par les cliquetis du clavier et le bruit de stylos traçant de belles signatures.

Puis.

¤

-Hm, Trowa ?

-Hm ?

¤

Un stylo noir entre des lèvres arabes, tapotant doucement.

¤

-Je suis passé devant le bureau de Heero et Duo et j'ai entendu une phrase qui m'a interpellé…

¤

Un regard vert qui lève les yeux de ses dossiers.

¤

-Oui ?

¤

Un regard turquoise ingénu.

¤

-Je suis polyglotte mais je n'ai ni compris l'intégralité des expressions idiomatiques, ni acquis toutes les subtilités…

¤

Un haussement de sourcil châtain-roux qui signifiait " je peux tout entendre, ne t'inquiète pas"

¤

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tremper sa nouille ?

¤

Un rictus et un regard vert un tout petit peu plus brillant.

¤

-Je vais te montrer…

¤

Trowa Barton allait passer une excellente année…

¤

**Owari**

* * *

* * *

Vala vala, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, surtout à ma Lunanamoi et titham'

Bonne année encore les gens, plein de bonnes choses !

A bientôt,

Mithy o 


End file.
